


До боли в горле...

by A1TA



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mid-Canon, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1TA/pseuds/A1TA
Summary: Он любил его до боли в горле, до крови из носа...Upd: по работе нарисован прекрасный арт^^https://vk.com/wall-92969371_6302
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 7





	До боли в горле...

_«Я люблю т…твою надежду, что спит, внутри тебя. Всем своим сердцем.»_

Комаэда ещё тогда почувствовал, что что-то внутри него словно рвётся наружу. А когда в комнате смерти он кашлянул своим первым цветком, всё стало ясно.

Не спасла его и новость о том, что Хината — всего-лишь резервный студент. Обида не смогла погасить чувства, что уже были. Не смогла стереть из памяти их проведенное вместе время, не сумела затмить доброту Хинаты к нему, Комаэде…

_«Выходов не так много… Надо найти предателя…»_

И он нашёл… Посмертно.

Но кто же мог знать, что всё, что было вокруг — простая симуляция? Точно не Нагито.

Выходившего из мира грёз Нагито встретила рука. Рука того самого Хинаты. Хинаты, любовь к которому однажды уже погубила Комаэду.

Комаэда буквально чувствует, как стебли снова обхватывают его сердце. Но это не мешает ему принять руку помощи…

***

— Эй, я снова проиграл! Комаэда, уйди! — обидчиво возмущается Сода.  
— Но я тут не при чём… – виновато улыбаясь, поясняет Комаэда. — у Хинаты-куна ведь тоже есть удача. Неудивительно, что ты ему проиграл.  
— Тогда пусть твоя удача будет за меня! — азартно заулыбался механик. — Посмотрим, чья удача возьмёт!

Комаэда почувствовал тяжесть в горле. Только не сейчас…

– Извини, давай как-нибудь в другой раз. — виновато отмахиваясь, Комаэда попятился назад, а затем и вовсе развернулся и пошел в свою каюту, ускоряя шаги.

— Он что, струсил? — вопросительно посмотрев ему вслед, спросил Сода у Хинаты, который смотрел скорее обеспокоенно.

– ЧЁРТ! — ещё один лепесток алого цвета вылетел изо рта со сгустком крови, пачкая раковину еще больше. Горло невыносимо драло, а ведь это далеко не последний лепесток…

Уже довольно продолжительное время Комаэду буквально рвёт лепестками и кровью. Сначала это был лёгкий кашель, но чем дольше Комаэда проводил со всеми время, тем чаще он становился, а после и вовсе превратился в кроваво-цветочную рвоту.

– Сода-кун, тебе везёт больше чем мне. — вспоминает его слова перед своим уходом. Сода неровно дышит к Соне, а та, хоть и стала к нему гораздо добрее после выхода всех из комы, но явно не испытывает взаимных чувств. — Тебя не поразила эта зараза… Разве это не удача? — он горько усмехнулся самому себе в зеркале.

В зеркале он видел бледного парня, который, из-за крови на губах и подбородке, казался еще бледнее. к щеке прилип лепесток. Гвоздика, оливкового цвета. Обычный цветок с необычным цветом. Цветом _его_ глаз. Что-то в этом есть.

Комаэда умыл лицо и направился к кровати: больше всего он сейчас хотел именно спать.

***

Планы нарушил стук в дверь. По крайней мере, так думал Комаэда: часы показывали десять вечера. Он проспал примерно три часа.

– Да иду я! — раздраженно крикнул он, подходя к двери.

– Ой, Комаэда, я тебя разбудил? Извини.

Желание рвать и метать куда-то улетучилось, вместо него стебли снова начали движение.

— Да нет, Хината-кун! — улыбнувшись соврал он, что было очевидно им обоим, в результате чего повисло неловкое молчание.

– Эм, проходи. – Комаэда сделал пригласительный жест в комнату, и Хината, улыбнувшись, вошёл.

– Зачем ты пришёл? — Спросил он, сев на край кровати. Хината сел рядом.

— Я…беспокоился о тебе. — Хината неловко почесал затылок. Комаэда не мог не заметить, насколько мило он выглядит в такие моменты.

Ханахаки — смертельная болезнь, по сути. Это знают все. И Комаэда, зная, что осталось ему недолго, стал замечать каждый жест и взгляд Хинаты, подмечая, как же сильно он его любит. Любит до боли в горле, до крови из носа, до цветов из сердца.

Наблюдение за Хинатой — одна из причин, почему он все еще не прекратил все свои страдания.

Вторая — его одноклассники, что вместе с Хинатой приняли его, ждали его возвращения. Он просто не мог так поступить с их ожиданиями.

– Беспокоился обо мне? — Комаэда был удивлен. Он старался всегда не очень резко уходить из компании, постоянно используя разные предлоги. Неужели повторился?

— Ты постоянно рано уходишь от нас, потом не появляешься еще долгое время… – Хаджиме смотрел в пол. Кажется, ему так лучше думалось. — Я думал сначала, что дело в компании. К тебе на острове мало кто относился хорошо…

«Только ты» — пронеслось в ответ в голове Комаэды.

– …И я пытался менять окружение, проводить время с разными людьми, приглашать тебя, наблюдать… Но каждый раз одно и то же.

Он грустно вздохнул.

– Может дело…во мне? Может, именно моя компания тебе не нравится? Если так, то, наверно, я зря пришел. Но я хотел сказать, что волновался…

– Нет! — Комаэда подскочил с кровати и встал напротив Хинаты. — Нет, это не так, Хината-кун, я…

И снова это чувство. Второй раз за день — уже чересчур. Нет. Как не вовремя! Не сейчас! Не перед Хаджиме!

— Извини, я… – Комаэда побежал в ванную. Хината направился следом. Но стоило ему заглянуть туда, как он оцепенел от увиденного: кровавая раковина, покрытая как уже засохшей, так и свежей кровью, склонившийся над раковиной Комаэда, что полоскал рот…и цветы.

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, чем Комаэда болен. Но верить всё равно не хотелось.

— КОМАЭДА! — Хината подбежал к парню, который, казалось, едва держится, чтобы не упасть под этой самой раковиной, и, обхватив его своими руками, присел с ним на пол.

Комаэда, казалось, на секунду выпал из реальности, а вернувшись, осознал, что его раскрыли.

— Почему ты нам ничего не сказал?! — в глазах парня читалась паника. — Может быть Цумики…

– Хината-кун. – остановил его Комаэда. — Ты же знаешь, что это не лечится.

– Лечится. — возразил тот.

— Ну, тем способом Цумики мне точно не поможет. — усмехнулся он.

— А кто поможет? — в глазах Хинаты не было и намека на усмешку. Комаэда мог разглядеть там страх, злость и даже отчаяние, но никак не усмешку. Он был серьёзен.

Комаэда отвел взгляд в сторону раковины.

— Это не важно, Хината-кун, осталось не так много времени. Я не хочу, чтобы этот человек винил себя. – Комаэда улыбнулся: наверно, впервые с того раза, он говорит о своих чувствах. И снова Хината ничего не замечает. Даже часть Камукуры не исправила этого. Ну, по крайней мере это все еще его Хината-кун.

Хината, казалось, готов был взвыть, но вместо этого он обнял Комаэду, положив свою голову ему на плечо.  
— Комаэда. Никто на этом корабле и тем более я, не хотим твоих страданий и меньше всего мы хотим твоей смерти. Снова. — последнее он добавил почти шепотом, но Комаэда всё услышал. Кажется, ему послышалось всхлипывание?

Пауза между репликами Хинаты казалась вечностью. Но Комаэда был готов прожить хоть сотни таких вечностей, лишь бы Хината не отпускал его.

— Прошу, скажи мне. — полушепотом попросил Хаджиме. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. Прошу.

– …Хината-кун.

Это не было обращением, или началом предложения. Это был четкий ответ.

Хината замолчал. Секунда. Две.

Он убирает голову с плеча Нагито и смотрит на него удивленными покрасневшими глазами.

– ....Я?

Комаэда улыбается и обнимает Хинату в ответ, надеясь, что хуже он ни этим, ни признанием не сделал.

А Хината освобождает одну руку и дотягивается до влажных салфеток, практически не открывая взгляда от Комаэды.

— Как давно? — спокойно спрашивает он, достав одну салфетку и начав вытирать лицо Нагито от крови и лепестков.

— Уже и не скажу конкретно. — Комаэда прикрывает глаза. Давно о нем никто так не заботился. От этого руки невольно сильнее сжимают Хинату в объятиях, и тот абсолютно не сопротивляется, лишь пододвигается ближе.

— То есть, ещё на острове? — в его голосе слышится легкое замешательство. Комаэда кивает.

— Ты просто идиот. — выдыхая, констатирует Хаджиме, который как раз закончил вытирать его лицо, от чего Комаэда снова открыл глаза.

— Хината-кун, думаешь, что-то изменилось бы, скажи я об этом там? — Комаэда повернул голову слегка набок и выглядел весьма заинтересованным.

– Я… – убрав салфетку из руки, он приложил освободившуюся ладонь к щеке Комаэды и аккуратно провел по ней… – любил тебя. Ещё на острове. Как бы ты ни вёл себя, что бы ни придумывал… Я не мог выбросить тебя из головы. Каждый раз, проходя мимо твоего коттеджа, я думал, что у тебя на уме, что ты планируешь… А потом ты умер.

Хината прикрыл глаза, скорчившись в болезненной гримасе, и теперь настала очередь Комаэды проводить ладонью по его щеке. Это помогло, и Хината, кажется, пришел в себя.

— Я не знал, Хината-кун. – большим пальцем он стер дорожку от слезы, что была на щеке.

— И я всё ещё люблю тебя. — с этими словами его лицо медленно приблизилось к лицу Комаэды, который поступил точно так же.

Их губы встретились, а объятия стали только крепче.

Оторвавшись от губ друг друга, они еще какое-то время просто просидели на полу в объятиях.

— Ты, наверное, устал? — обеспокоенно спросил Хината. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Пойдем, я отведу тебя до кровати.

Хината встал и помог Комаэде подняться и дойти. Но уйти ему не дали.

— Хината-кун, останься со мной. — почти умоляюще попросил Комаэда.

Хината вздохнул, не в силах отказать такой просьбе.

– Хорошо. — он лёг на кровать, ухмыльнувшись. — Но если я встану раньше, я тебя разбужу!

– Ты монстр, Хината-кун!

Комаэда может и хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его заключили в объятия.

– Я знаю. Спокойной ночи, Комаэда.

Тот лишь улыбнулся. Легкие, освободившиеся от прорастающих стеблей, наконец позволили дышать спокойно, а сердце билось, не отдавая болью в груди. Болезнь прошла.

— Спокойной ночи, Хината-кун…


End file.
